Yoshi VS Spyro
Yoshi VS Spyro is the sixth episode of Battle Royale, and the fourth episode of the first season, pitting Yoshi from the Super Mario series against Spyro the Dragon from the Spyro series, with help from Baby Mario and Sparx the Dragonfly respectively. Spyro was voiced by Matthew "LeopoldTheBrave" Garner, while Sparx was voiced by 5555thExplosionMage. Description Two of the toughest reptilians in video game history go head-to-head, and they're not alone! Which of these iconic tag-team duos will come out on top? Only one way to find out: It's Showtime! Prelude (Cue: Cross Riff - Ray Casarez) Rick: "Fiction has brought us a plethora of interesting mythical creatures' ranging from dangerous and deadly beasts to cute, cuddly mascots. However, an adorable look can be the perfect disguise for a vicious and powerful warrior. But even the toughest of warriors need some help on an adventure - kinda like today's set of combatants, two of the toughest reptilian tag-teams in video game history." Manny: "I'm Manny, and I'll be researching Yoshi and Baby Mario, Nintendo's trusty Star Child duo of the Super Mario series." Chelsea: "I'm Chelsea, and I'll be researching Spyro the Dragon and Sparx the Dragonfly, Insomniac's legendary Dragon Realm defenders of the Spyro the Dragon series." F.A.C.T.S.: "I am the Fight Analysis and Conclusion Tolerance Software, or F.A.C.T.S. for short, and I will be determining the winner with their research taking into account." Rick: "And I'm Rick Rocker, and this, ladies and gentlemen, is Battle Royale!" Yoshi (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "Super Mario, the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, the face of Nintendo. One of, if not the most biggest name in video game history. Chances are, if you have any familiarity with video games, you know and love this whimsical Italian plumber. But have you ever wondered where in the world Nintendo's icon came from? I mean, having a rando from Brooklyn save the world, and subsequently be the face of an entire Japanese video game company, seems... pretty far-fetched if you ask me." Chelsea: "Not... really... No, Manny, I haven't. I don't really care either." Rick: "Wasn't he inspired by Popeye or something? Although, funnily enough, he does look like my uncle-" Manny: "Look, just... pretend you guys care!" (Music stops) Manny: "Because this Italian plumber actually has some serious lore and history." (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "But to find this, you have to look away from his typical environment in the Mushroom Kingdom, and take a trip far off the coast, onto a little island inhabited by colorful dinosaurs." Rick: "Wait a second, Nintendo made Jurassic Park a part of Mario lore?" Manny: "No, that's not..." Mario, possessing a T-Rex, roars. Manny: "...Well, maybe. But in this instance we're talking about the much smaller and much more appealing species of dinos, the Yoshis." Chelsea: "Cute, but... what do any of these guys have to do with Mario's origins?" Manny: "Well, what if I told you Mario wasn't just some random Italian plumber from Brooklyn." (Music stops) Manny: "In fact, Mario is a destined adolescent savior of the universe!" Rick: "...Excuse me? Did I hear that right?" (Music resumes) Manny: "Introducing the Star Children, adolescents born for greatness from a young age. However, one's greatness can be taken in many ways. I say this, because along with Mario and his brother Luigi being Star Children, the tyrannical newborn Koopa royalty Bowser was once one, too." Rick: "Talk about your terrible twos..." Manny: "When they were born, the two were being brought to their ambiguous parents via a stork-" (sarcastically) "-because that's how babies are made." (normally) "This peaceful event was soon disrupted by one of Bowser's most mischievous angd magical minions, Kamek. And while Luigi did get captured and was seperated from his baby bro, Mario was reluctantly found amidst the chaos, and was saved by the Yoshis." Rick: "Please don't tell me they ate him!" Manny: "What...? Of course not! This is an E for Everyone game. after all." Chelsea: "From the perspective of a baby, I'm just surprised this isn't the slightest bit traumatising." (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "Well, the Yoshis decided to actually help reunite the brothers, as well as stop Baby Bowser from taking over the world, 'cuz... that's always a plus. Note again, we are using Baby Mario, but even with the younger version of the plumber, the dynamic duo of Yoshi and Mario is extremely formidable, though some times, to take into consideration, there are obviously a plethora of different Yoshis. So for this fight, we'll be focusing on the most iconic and important one - the Green Yoshi." Rick: "So Green Yoshi and Baby Mario. Understood." Chelsea: "What makes this one so special? Wait... don't tell me that this Yoshi is-" F.A.C.T.S.: "-A Star Child? Because you'd be correct." Chelsea: "Of course he is..." Manny: "Already complaining, and I haven't even gotten into Yoshi's arsenal. You're in for one bumpy ride this episode, Chels. The Yoshi species as a whole is known for its... strange anatomy. Their main tactics in combat center around eating and swallowing their victims whole. Yeah... I know it's gross, but Yoshi does this by wrapping its extremely long tongue around its victims." FACToid: Yoshi's tongue usually ranges from 5-8 feet in length, and Yoshi can devour most small enemies with no problem. However, he has a notably tough time consuming larger or spiked enemies. Manny: "While Yoshi's tongue can also be used for swinging, sticking to walls, or even eating projectiles, he does mainly focus around eating entire enemies whole." FACToid: Yoshi's stomach and digestive system is extremely abnormal, to the point where it can instantaneously swallow and excrete enemies instantly. Manny: "However, when Yoshi eats an enemy, he can do multiple different things with them. In some instances, Yoshi can convert specific colored enemies into different forms of matter, such as converting a red Koopa into a fireball, but mainly, Yoshi converts his enemies into ammo for his second tool of destruction - eggs!" Rick: "So he's the little punk egging my house every Halloween..." Chelsea: "Yes, Manny. Because throwing eggshells is as valuable of an ability as, I don't know, breathing fire?" Manny: "Very much so, because Yoshi's eggs aren't your run-of-the-mill shells. They're shown to be tough enough to bust through metal and armored enemies. He can even generate an eggshell around himself to protect himself from attacks, or roll around. But while Yoshi can produce an infinite amount of eggs hypothetically, he's limited by amounts of enemies and projectiles consumable in the fight." Chelsea: "Still seems kind of limited, if you ask me." Manny: "Sis, you ain't seen nothing yet!" (Cues: Unknown Theme) Manny: "Being a Mario character helps Yoshi in more ways than one, as he's got an obscene amount of power-ups." Chelsea: "Oh boy..." Rick: "Here we go again..." Manny: "Relax, this will be a cakewalk. Yoshi has the Power Flower, a special floral item that, when touched, grants the user a specific unique ability. In Yoshi's case, he's granted the ability to breathe searing hot fire. But that's the most conventional Mario-style power-up he gets, since with his whole thing being about eating, it makes sense that the rest of his power-ups are either items or food he has consumed. Mario and Yoshi's adventures have spanned all across the world, and even into outer space. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi gains access to an assortment of different fruits." Rick: "Remember, kids - eat your fruits and vegetables. Maybe one day you'll turn into a strong, green, man-eating dinosaur. If you're lucky, of course." Manny: "By consuming a Dash Pepper, Yoshi becomes even speedier than before, allowing Yoshi to be exempt from a lot of the laws of physics, such as running up steep hills to running on water." FACToid: Running on water requires movement speeds of approximately 30 m/s, while running up walls requires overcoming the force of gravitational acceleration (9.8 m/s²). Manny: "Yoshi also has the Blimp Fruit, which can turn him into a balloon to fly, and the Bulb Berry, which covers Yoshi in a glowing, luminescent aura. And before Chelsea mentions it, I'm aware that these are quite unconventional weapons. But wait 'till you see what else this dino's packing. Such as the Chime Ball, a giant, musical, '''wrecking ball!" ''FACToid: One of Yoshi's power-ups, the Morph Bubble, allows him to transform into a helicopter to fly, a submarine to traverse water while blasting torpedoes, a mole tank to traverse underground, a car, train, snowmobile and jackhammer.'' '''Rick: "Okay, Manny, now you're just making yourself look silly." Manny: (nonchalantly) "He also has some guns if you're into that sort of thing." Rick: "...Excuse me?" Manny: "You heard right! Yoshi's firearms consist of the Rumblebang spread-guns, and a giant Rabbid bazooka called the Supa Bwahzooka'!''" ''Yoshi fires the Supa Bwazooka, blowing up an enemy and the block they're hiding behind. Chelsea: "O... kay, then. I wasn't expecting a green cartoon lizard to be packing that kind of heat." Manny: "It's... better if you don't question it. Now, Yoshi has a lot of forms, but we're forgetting one... BIG thing - the Mega Eggdozer!" (Music stops) Rick: "Ouch. How does he get that out of his a-" (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "-The Mega Eggdozer is Yoshi's most powerful egg, capable of destroying everything in its path. It also comes in a metal variation for extra damage. On top of all those weapons, he's picked up a few tricky techniques along his adventures, too; namely, his Ground Pound! After bounding high in the air in typical Mario fashion, Yoshi can perform a heavy Ground Pound smack, akin to hitting the ground like an earthquake. And, speaking of bounding, he even has his own technique that helps him stay airborne, dubbed the Flutter Jump, in which he scutters his legs to create lift. Although, it does tire him out eventually. He can do it multiple times in one jump to achieve some crazy air!" Chelsea: "'Kay..." Manny: "What's wrong, sis? Scared?" Chelsea: "No! Spyro actually has some serious firepower, not like your guy, who just has some goofy eggs and a freakin' baby!" Manny: "Speaking of which, we haven't even gotten into what Baby Mario can do! When detached from Yoshi, Baby Mario can cruise around in an invincible bubble. And while Yoshi usually has to retrieve him, in the Mario & Luigi RPG games, Baby Mario has shown some... more formidable feats, such as wielding a hammer almost the size of him! Despite this, Baby Mario can lift and swing this hammer with extreme ease and with extreme power. He's strong enough to crush spiked enemies, which Yoshi has trouble with normally." Chelsea: "This is why I'm never having kids." Manny: "Not like you'll have a chance to-" (Music stops) Chelsea: "-''Don't''. Shut up." Manny: "Fine..." (Cue: Final Boss - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) Manny: "And lastly, we have both of Yoshi and Baby Mario's most powerful forms - Super Happy Yoshi and Super Baby Mario!" Chelsea: "You can't be serious." Rick: "Does Yoshi... hug his opponents to death? Is this wierd frog dinosaur thing also a hippie?" Manny: "No. Although he could given his strength, which I'll ge to in a bit. Super Happy Yoshi is the result of Yoshi consuming a Heart Fruit. This form grants Yoshi an unlimited supply of eggs and makes him nigh invincible!" Chelsea: "That would have a time limit, right?" Manny: "Well... yeah..." Chelsea: "I though so." Manny: "Super Baby Mario, on the other hand, is just a form that increases his physical stats even further." (Cutesily) "It also gives him a cute lil' blanket cape- just look at that little baby and his cape, awwwww!" Rick: "This is getting kind of pathetic, admittedly. Manny, just move on to feats." Manny: "Yoshi is strong enough to throw the Mega Eggdozer, which is multiple times his size. He's even tough enough to Ground Pound enemies completely flat, and take on loads of Bowser's forces, including Raphael the Raven, who he did this to!" Yoshi Ground Pounds so hard, Raphael flies into the starry sky and becomes a star himself. Chelsea: "What even- How!?" F.A.C.T.S.: "Raphael the Raven was powered up by Kamek's magic, increasing both his size and strength. While battling Yoshi, Yoshi was able to Ground Pound Raphael and launch him so far that he turned into a consellation. No, he didn't reach a constellation, Yoshi was powerful enough to launch Raphael with such force that he turned into a star, forming a constellation of himself." Chelsea: "How does that even work? And besides, that has to be some sort of outlier. There's nothing else that Yoshi's done that even comes close to this!" Manny: "I'm afraid not, sis. Considering it was Kamek's magic that powered Raphael, the same magic that powers up superior foes such as Baby Bowser, we can assume they scale to Raphael. Even Baby Bowser was able to crush Kamek flat after a few hits. And Yoshi has taken on this baby Koopa king more times than I can count! He's even bested an amped adult Bowser, who can survive inside of a black hole! Yoshi's own durability is also formidable. He was able to survive the initial strike from Raphael which sent him into orbit, after all." F.A.C.T.S.: "Judging by the timeframe it took Yoshi to land on the Moon and low-balling our calculations using only a low Earth orbit to crunch our numbers, Yoshi must have been sent flying by Raphael at a speed of at least Mach 96.75, making the impact equivalent of 8.81 tons of TNT." (Cues: Unknown Theme) Manny: "Not to mention, Yoshi survived being crushed by Thwomps, Baby Bowser, and even the collapse of his castle! And when it comes to speed, Yoshi gets even more insane. Let's bring up Raphael one last time." F.A.C.T.S.: "In order for Raphael to have been turned into multiple stars equal to other stars, he must have been travelling insanely long distances away, roughly flying across 4.22 light-years. Considering the timeframe it took to do so only being 2.8 seconds, Raphael would've been travelling at 47.56 million times the speed of light!" '''''FACToid: Yoshi can also casually dodge lightning-based attacks and lasers. Additionally, he is implied heavily throughout the games to be on par with, if not faster, than Mario and Luigi - who keep up with and dodge attacks from Bowser on a daily basis. Chelsea: "Alright, we get it." Manny: "What's wrong? Afraid to lose?" Chelsea: "Not at all! 'Cuz that's where Yoshi's positives end, little bro." Manny: "But I'm the older one-" (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "-While, yes, he is indeed strong, he still has some... noticable flaws hidden under that lovable exterior that hinder what would be a very tough combatant. He more often than not shows that on his own, he is very dependent and requires help from Mario. I mean, how many times do you see him run off a cliff in panic? Not to mention, most of his power-ups do have a finite amount of uses or have time limits. Really, his main weapon also requires his opponent to make the first move as well. Some great child of destiny he is..." Manny: "Denial at its finest. Not even a Koopa king's rage can bring down this hungry and happy dino!" Yoshi wins a round of Mario Party, and dances in celebration. Spyro (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "Within the world of talking and warring creatures, there exists a dragon prophecy. Every ten generations, a rare Purple Dragon will be born, and that dragon will bring peace to the entire world. Everyone across the land knows this tale, including the Dark Master, the ancient enemy of the dragons. He eventually sends his minions out to destroy a bunch of dragon eggs during the Year of the Dragon, to prevent the hatchling dragon from ever crossing him." Rick: "I guess that's one way to make a dragon egg omelette... I wonder what that tastes like..." Chelsea: "Luckily for us, the Dark Master never got to find out. The kindly Fire Guardian dragon named Ignitus managed to rescue the special purple egg before the Dark Master's forces could get to it, sending it drifting down the river of a swamp to where it would hopefully be safe." Manny: "Sis... don't tell me you grew up playing games about Dragon Moses..." Chelsea: "Oh, put a Dash Pepper in it, why don't you! Eventually, that drifting purple egg was found by a family of dragonflies, and they took it in as their own. And out of that egg hatched the dragon that the prophecy foretold. His name is Spyro, and for the first 12 years of his life, he was brought up as a dragonfly like the rest of his adoptive family." Rick: "Am I the only one reminded of that one mammoth chick from the Ice Age movies?" Chelsea: "Don't you dare compare my precious purple boy to those cash-grabs! And I'll have you know that the dramatic reveal was much cooler here. When he was attacked by apes who used dragonflies as lantern fuel, Spyro discovered that not only was he strong enough to fend off the attackers, but that he could also breathe fire! It was then that his adoptive family told him the truth - he wasn't a dragonfly, but a dragon from a strage, distant place." Spyro: "So, you-you mean I-I'm not your real son?" Nina: "You ''are our real son, it's just that you came from somewhere else. Far away, where wars rage on and on, and the innocent seem to always pay the price."'' (Cue: Opening Theme - Spyro the Dragon) Chelsea: "Determined to find this place, Spyro set out on a journey to find his heritage, alongside his dragonfly brother Sparx, who was born on the same day that Spyro was found. Although they were chased by enemies, they eventually found Ignitus, and that began Spyro's adventure." Promontional material for Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure appears on-screen. Chelsea: "N-No... not the Skylanders game - to rescue the imprisoned Dragon Guardians and stop the return the return of the Dark Master!" Manny: "Are you sure this is the right legendary Purple Dragon? I mean... isn't he a little... I don't know... small for the job?" Chelsea: "I'll have you know that his size is a little deceiving. Spyro is packing a lot of power, some of which comes from the weapons he has. Not only does he have Fire Bombs that he can cause huge explosions with, but he's also got Firecrackers that he can shoot to destroy tougher obstacles, like metal chests. Spyro's not a stranger to getting up close and personal with opponents - see those horns? One of Spyro's main abilities is a powerful Charge Attack, which involves driving those horns to whatever's unlucky enough to be in his way, be it rocks, giant doors and yes, even bad guys! And, when he's up in the air, he can use a Headbash attack to drop straight down and crush anything that's under him with his horns, too!" Manny: (quietly) "Ground Pound sounds cooler..." Chelsea: "Oh, really now?" (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "Well, you know what sounds better than a Flutter Jump? Flying, that's what! Which Spyro is indeed capable of. He can use those majestic wings of his to fly, glide and hover all over the place." FACToid: Spyro can operate a tank that boasts enough firepower to destroy small buildings, a military-grade airplane that has rapid-fire bullets and missiles, and a UFO that can pick up objects with a tractor beam and shoot beams of alien energy. Chelsea: "And keeping up pace with what you'd expect from a good dragon, Spyro's packing the ability to shoot fire from his mouth, usually in the way of fireballs. It's typically more powerful than his Charge Attack, too, which makes it a go-to when he's at range." FACToid: Spyro possesses armor he can put on for varying effects in combat: the Tail Armor, which increases attack speed and hurts enemies when they attack him; Bracers that slowly regenerate his health over time and can allow him to disarm enemies with weapons; and a Helmet that increases his defense and the strength of his melee attacks. Chelsea: "Ooh, and fire's not the only thing he's got packed in his abilities, though. F.A.C.T.S., do your thing." F.A.C.T.S.: "As Spyro met and saved the Guardian Dragons during the events of the Legend of Spyro games, they trained Spyro in the ways of their respective elemental abilities. This opened up a plethora of elemental-oriented attacks and abilities that Spyro can utilize in several different ways in combat." Rick: "Hmm... Elementalist chosen one... This dragon wouldn't happen to be related to-" (Music stops) Chelsea: "-No, Rick, this is not The Last Airbender." (Cue: Rocket SWAP Zone - Skylanders: Swap Force) Chelsea: "Anyway, to start off, Spyro's ordinary fire-breathing abilities were taken to the next level by Ignitus, the Fire Guardian Dragon - the very same who saved Spyro's life as an egg! He taught Spyro how to further utilize his natural fire-breathing powers to master the element of Fire, teaching him how to create fire pillars, rings of flame and even flaming rocks that rain down from above! Feeling the heat yet, Manny?" Manny: "Get over yourself! Yoshi's used to fire, he'll be fine! It'll take a lot more than just that to torch him." Chelsea: "Can't exactly say the same for his yarn counterpart... Speaking of which, do you still sleep with all those woolly Yoshi amiibo next to you-" Manny: "-Don't you dare bring them into this! I know where you keep all your Spyro Skylanders-" Chelsea: "-Lay a finger on my darlings and I swear to God-" Rick: "-Break it up, both of you! Can we get through a single analysis without you two being at each other's throats?" FACToid: Calculated likelihood of Manny and Chelsea not butting heads during one prefight analysis contains too many zeroes to read in one episode; in simple terms, sibling rivalry functioning at 150% efficiency. Chelsea: "In a pretty... glaring opposite to his fire powers, Spyro was taught how to use the element of Ice by the Ice Guardian Dragon, Cyril. With his Super Freeze Breath, Spyro can freeze enemies in their tracks, and even turn the smaller ones into snowballs. It's even so potent that he can freeze entire rivers with it! And he can also create a chilly field that freezes enemies caught in it." Rick: "Now that's a pretty cool ability right there-" Manny: "Sub VS Kula was two episodes ago, Rick, let it die!" Rick: "You two never let me have any fun..." Chelsea: "This might come as a... shock to both of you, but Spyro's elemental powers keep going with his electrical abilities, taught to him by Volteer, the Electricity Guardian Dragon. With his Electricity Breath, Spyro can shoot out multiple arcs of electricity to deliver shocks to his enemies' systems. My little darling here can even summon small storm clouds to blast lightning at his foes! Finally, there's the power of Earth, taught to Spyro by Terrador, the Earth Guardian Dragon. While this... doesn't give him a new breath attack, he can use his Earth Flail ability to create a small green ball of energy, which he can swing from his mouth. Plus, he can make it rain rocks on his enemies, like they're under him in a landslide!" Manny: (annoyedly) "Are you done yet?" Chelsea: "Not quite. You see, Spyro's still got one major source of power left - the power of Aether. (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "Said to be the true power of the Purple Dragons, Spyro gained access to it after mastering all the four elements I just brought up. It comes in two variations, the first of which is Light Aether. When this is used, Spyro shoots beams of energy at his foes, and he can open up portals that summon several giant Spyro heads that lock onto enemies and chase them down!" Manny: "That... doesn't even make sense." Chelsea: "About as much sense as an egg-laying frog lizard makes." Manny: "Touché..." Chelsea: "On the other side of this Aether spectrum is, well, Dark Aether, which is a bit more dangerous than Light Aether. Why, you ask? Well, I'll get to that in a bit. Even with all his impressive abilities, Spyro's never too far from a helping hand. That helping hand would be Sparx the Dragonfly, Spyro's technical brother since birth. Sparx's bond with his dragon bro is so strong, that he's willing to take hits for Spyro when he's in a pinch! He can only take so many, of course, but it just goes to show how strong a family bond can be! Well, some. Sparx can fly around fast enough to leave slight afterimages, is smart enough to give Spyro useful advice during his adventures, can shoot small fireballs to help in a fight and has tons of abilities he can get by eating butterflies." F.A.C.T.S.: "How Sparx is able of recieving the kinds of abilities he does from butterfly consumption is beyond even my understanding, but however bizarre it is, the effects from is are certainly beneficial. He can shoot fireballs with shotgun-like spreading capabilities, homing rockets, energy blasts that fire in a wide arc in front of him, a defensive shielding aura that protects him from damage, and two different types of bombs - small and super - with varying degrees of explosion size and magnitude!" Chelsea: "Quite a bit more useful than a just a diaper-wearing toddler with a hammer, wouldn't you say, Manny?" Manny: "Y-Yeah, right! What cool transformation does Sparx have, huh? Nothing that stacks up to Super Baby Mario, I'll bet!" Chelsea: "Well... Sparx may not have a powerful transformation, but... remember the Dark Aether I mentioned earlier? Well, the reason it's so dangerous is that its power can easily overwhelm those who try to use it." (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "And when that power takes over our potent Purple Dragon, Dark Spyro comes out to play. When this transformation occurs, Spyro becomes an unstoppable being of destruction who flattens anything that challenges him. He can only use Dark Aether powers in this form, but normally, that's all he really needs. With this immense power of Dark Aether at his command, Dark Spyro can blast enemies with dark energy, and literally turn them into stone with its power." Rick: "Well, these final transformations sure went from gleeful to gloomy pretty fast." Manny: "Sure, but is he invincible? No, I don't think so!" Chelsea: "Spyro doesn't need invincibility to achieve the greatness his destiny foretold. He saved the dragons from being turned into diamond, has fought all kinds of bad guys, from orcs to golems to dark lords, defeated Malefor alogside Cynder, and saved the world from the Destroyer, which was blowing the entire planet apart!" Manny: "How the heck did he fix all of that!?" Chelsea: "Simple - he just pulled it back together." Spyro pulls it back together. F.A.C.T.S.: "Pulling the fragmented parts of the planet back together is one of Spyro's most impressive feats, if not the most impressive. By calculating the kinetic energy of a single piece of the planet as Spyro pulled it back together, its power can roughly be placed somewhere in the several thousands of yottatons of TNT." Manny: "That... sounds like a lot... But is that all he's got?" Chelsea: "Hardly. FACToid: Spyro is comparable to Sheila, who can easily bust apart a large metal cannon with a ground pound attack. He is also around Chief Shaman Tuk's levels of durability, who was fine after having a two-ton snowball roll over him. Chelsea: "Spyro's constantly shown to be able to break open large stones and thick metal objects all on his own, smash through thick tree fruits with his Charge Attack, and he's easily busted down locked metal doors several times his size with a single Charge. And aside from obviously being tough enough to slam into all this with his own head, he can survive huge explosions that span entire islands, tank TNT-based explosions several times over, shrug off attacks from giant rock golems called the Earthshapers, and being lit up with electricity." FACToid: Spyro can fly so fast that he appears to be a blur, dodge lightning from Malefor, and go to the other side of the world and back. F.A.C.T.S.: "Additionally, referring back to the feat of pulling the planet back together, the speed at which the calculated mass of land was moving is well over 40,000 times the speed of sound, meaning the land mass was moving at Sub-Relativistic speeds." (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "Spyro is one powerful dragon for sure, but his cocky nature... a really heroic attitude usually end up landing him in a... difficult situation more often than they help him get out of one." Spyro: "They won't be there for long." Spyro walks away. Sparx: "Wonderful, now he's getting cocky." Manny: "Plus, his power-ups aren't permanent; if he runs out of them, it can take a while to recover them and use them again. And that's not even mentioning how situational and location-specific some of them are. And it's worth pointing out that Spyro's still a kid. He's only around 12 years old, so he doesn't exactly have that formal experience." Chelsea: (sarcastically) "Right, because experience of all things is gonna help up decide this fight." (normally) "Evildoers beware, because this heroic Purple Dragon is always all fired up!" Spyro looks up at an electrocuted Ignitus. Ignitus: "Run! Spyro, save yourself!" Spyro: "Not this time. This time I fight!" Dark Cynder: (chuckles) "Bring it." Pre-Battle (Cue: Cross Riff - Ray Casarez) Rick: "Well then. I think it's safe to say that out of all our combatants to be featured on Battle Royale thus far, these two have exceeded our expectations the most! This goes to show that looks can be deceiving. However, only one - or in this case, two - fighters would come out of this scrap victorious. Which dynamic duo do you think will win? Be sure to take a minute to make a prediction before the mayhem ensues!" F.A.C.T.S.: "Fight analysis complete! I have concluded the most likely out of thousands of possible scenarios and arranged a visual interpretation of their research." Rick: "Then you know what that means... It's Showtime!" The Battle (Cue: Yoshi's Island - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) On a colorful and peaceful island, Yoshi walks around happily, carrying Baby Mario on his back and humming to himself. Suddenly, Baby Mario's stomach starts to rumble, making him cry. Yoshi puts him down and looks around for food, before noticing a giant tree filled with fruit right beore him. He starts jumping in joy, and Baby Mario turns around to see the tree and joins his celebrations. Yoshi then dashes toward the tree, grabbing Baby Mario with his tongue as a winged creature soars through the sky. Yoshi throws an egg at the watermelon that is somehow growing on the tree, making it drop down, and brings it to Baby Mario. As the toddler happily celebrates, Yoshi looks up and lets out a yelp, quickly grabbing Baby Mario and running away, before... (Cue: Unknown Theme) The Purple Dragon known as Spyro crashes on the watermelon, knocking it away. His dragonfly buddy, Sparx, hovers down to face the lying dragon. Sparx: "Spyro, are you alright?" Spyro: "Not one of my better landings..." Sparx suddenly sees something behind Spyro, and flies towards it. Spyro recovers from his crash landing and turns around to see Sparx hovering over a certain watemelon... Sparx: "Hey look, lunch!" Meanwhile, Yoshi gets up and picks up the now-crying Baby Mario, only gasp to the sight of two unfamiliar creatures about to eat his own hard-earned fruit. Yoshi: "Hey!" Sparx: "Woah, look out-" Suddenly, an egg is launched at the dragon's direction. Sparx quickly flies in front of Spyro to protect him, taking the brunt of the oncoming egg and getting launched away. Spyro: "What the-" Spyro looks behind him and sees Sparx, now blue instead of yellow, knocked out on a cluster of bananas growing on the tree. He then finally notices Yoshi, who is very angrily glaring at him. It doesn't take long for the dragon to connect the dots. Spyro: "Hey buddy, I don't appreciate anyone hurting my friends." Spyro dodges another egg, flying next to the bananas. Spyro: "Sparx! You okay?" Sparx: "I'm awake!" Meanwhile, Yoshi looks up at the two, bouncing another egg in his hand in anger. Sparx: "What's going on?" (Cue: Unknown Theme) IT'S SHOWTIME! Yoshi hurls the egg at Spyro, who quickly flies up to avoid it. Spyro retorts by charging up fire in his mouth and shooting it down at the dinosaur in the form of a fireball. Yoshi gasps in terror and quickly runs away from the fiery blast as Spyro charges up more fireballs and quickly launches them down on him. Yoshi jumps out of the way of the first one and does it again as another fireball comes, leaving Baby Mario hanging from his tail. Yoshi: "He we go!" Yoshi then suddenly accelerates, outrunning the last of the explosions. Spyro follows suit, starting to chase around the two from the air with incredible speed. Sparx: "Hey, wait up!" Spyro reaches the dinosaur and attemps to Headbash him from the sky. However, Yoshi launches himself forwards at the last second, leaving Spyro with his head stuck in the ground. After a few failed attempts, Spyro finally pulls himself out of the dirt, quickly recovering from the hit. Spyro: "Did I get him?" Yoshi, now baby-less, gets up and looks around, jumping in happiness when he sees a Dash Pepper in front of him. He quickly lashes out with his tongue, grabbing the fruit and gobbling it up. With incredible speed, Yoshi charges toward Spyro, tackling him and taking the dragon with him. The Dinosaur speeds up, starting to run up a nearby mountain's slope. He gathers his strengths and accelerates one last time before the effects of the Pepper run out, reaching the snowing peak of the mountain and throwing Spyro on it. Spyro gets up and once again gathers fire in his mouth, this time releasing it in a flamethrower-like blast. Yoshi jumps high in the air to dodge the flames and performs a Ground Pound on Spyro's back, once again grounding the dragon. Spyro: "Okay, I've had enough!" Spyro turns around to face the dinosaur and launches another fireball at him. Yoshi, however, simply eats the ball of flames, jumps up and spits it back out at the dragon. Spyro: "What the-" (Music stops) The fireball reaches Spyro and explodes, knocking him out cold. Yoshi lands and glares at him, before suddenly hearing a familiar weep. He looks around and notices Baby Mario, crying in his invincible bubble. Yoshi then dashes after the protective bubble, leaving Spyro behind. However, strange energy starts emenating from the Purple Dragon's body... - - - Back down near the tree, Yoshi reaches the bubble and pops it out with his tongue, retrieving the baby. Baby Mario laughs in joy, and Yoshi turns around to find what is the toddler so happy about, before noticing the unscathed watermelon. Yoshi goes towards the fruit, before a large rumble startles the dinosaur. (Cue: Unknown Theme) Suddenly, the peak of the mountain explodes loudly, and a winged creature bursts out of the smoke cloud. It is a familiar-looking dragon, only darker in color, his eyes glowing with immense power. Spyro has given in to the powers of the Dark Aether - Dark Spyro has come out to play. Spyro dashes downwards as Yoshi and Baby Mario start to panic. The dark dragon then tackles Yoshi and drags the dinosaur into the air, leaving Baby Mario on the ground, alone and afraid. Spyro rolls around in the air and slams Yoshi to the ground, quickly following it up with an enhanced fireball. The blast knocks Baby Mario away, as Spyro descends to launch a close-range fireball at the unconcious dinosaur. Baby Mario starts to cry in fear, before noticing something. He walks forward to face a particular heart-shaped fruit the dragon knocked down from the tree when he charged at Yoshi. With no other options, the toddler throws the Heart Fruit on the dragon, knocking him away. The fruit lands in front of Yoshi, who wakes up and quickly gobbles it up. Spyro hovers in the air, preparing to launch his next attack... before Yoshi, now glowing, shoulder-bashes him to the ground - Super Happy Yoshi is ready to fight back. (Cue: Unknown Theme) The two reptiles glare at each other, each of them ready to finally defeat the other and win this bout, as Baby Mario stares at the two in shock. Spyro breaks the silence, charging up electricity in his mouth and firing it down at the glowing dinosaur... only to do absolutely nothing. Yoshi responds by jumping up, pulling an egg out of nowhere and throwing at the dragon, knocking him back a bit. Spyro then tries to unleash a freezing breath on Yoshi, who simply jumps back as the spot he was standing on a second ago is covered with a wall of ice. Yoshi lands next to Baby Mario, who jumps behind his caretaker. Yoshi then covers himself with a giant eggshell, and the toddler pulls out a hammer and hits the egg, launching it forward like a cannonball as it breaks the icy walls with no problem. Spyro charges up Dark Aether and blasts it at the egg, seemingly erasing it from existence with a powerful burst. Spyro sees this and flies away, unaware that a certain tongue of a certain dinosaur has latched onto his tail. Spyro stops his ascent, launching the tethered Yoshi up above him. Spyro looks dumbfounded as the dinosaur spins in the air and launches himself down on the dragon. Spyro once again charges Dark Aether, waits until Yoshi is right above him and releases it point-blank, creating a huge explosion that Baby Mario, who is desperately holding onto the tree, gets blown away by. However, the explosion has not affected Yoshi in the slightest, and he is still Ground Pounding Spyro... (Music stops) And he slams the dragon down, kicking up an enormous amount of dust. Baby Mario celebrates his babysitter's victory as Yoshi jumps away from Spyro's unconcious body. Yoshi: "Yoshi!" Yoshi then picks up Baby Mario and the still-unharmed watermelon and walks away. Sparx: "Spyro!" Sparx, now red, hovers down next to Spyro, who painfully starts to get up. Spyro: (grunts) "What happened?" Sparx: "I don't remember. Didn't we have something to do?" Spyro: "Oh! Right! Let's go!" Spyro bolts away, leavind Sparx way behind. Sparx: "Woah! Hey! Wait for me!" KO! Results (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "Alright!" Chelsea: (sobbing) "My poor... poor beat boy..." Manny: "And that's why Nintendo's still making Yoshi games! Yes!" Rick: "Come on, Manny, show some remorse..." Chelsea: "No, Rick, it's... fine... Kinda realized from the get-go that Spyro and Sparx were fighting an uphill battle, alright?" Rick: "Really now? And why is that?" Chelsea: "F.A.C.T.S., if you don't mind pouring more salt in the wounds..." F.A.C.T.S.: "Here you are!... And, I am sorry for your loss." Chelsea: "You see, Manny? I may love my pure purple dragon boy, but even I'' know his larger pool of magic-based abilities and ''superior intelligence... was... irrelevant to that large of a stat gap." Manny: "You're... being surprisingly mature about this one. But... yeah, sorry, Chels. Maybe you can look forward to the remastered trilogy in the future. But for now, let's cover the basis for any misinformed viewer. Like you said, Spyro may have the larger pool of elemental and magical powers, what with Sparx, his fairies, and his exclusivity to Aether, but what good is that when Yoshi's vast arsenal pretty much had it checked for anything Spyro could've thrown at him." Rick: "I guess it didn't really help that Spyro's forte of projectile-based battles didn't mesh well with Yoshi's ability to spit back and rebound anything Spyro could've fired off at him." FACToid: Additionally, Spyro's vehicles were no match for the assortment of tricks the Morph Bubble has to offer. Manny: "And when comparing the two stats, it becomes almost clear as day who holds the edge in this encounter. Like, come on! Spyro may have the capability to piece together entire planets, but... what's to compare that to Yoshi's Star levels of destructive capability?" F.A.C.T.S.: "Spyro's feat of bringing the planet back together is indeed impressive, but the raw amount of power Yoshi displayed and being able to launch Raphael as far as he did, combined with turning the raven into his own constellation, makes Spyro's feat seem like mere child's play." Rick: "This divide in power also translates into their difference in their durability as well, which is... kind of odd, considering Spy-guy is the only one stacking any sort of actual armor. But let's not forget to mention - there is also a sizable gap in the speed category. The Purple Dragon's ability to dodge and move in Sub-Relativistic speeds isn't super impressive to the green dinosaur and the entire Mario-verse's insane displays of speed." F.A.C.T.S.: "The most impressive feat of speed Spyro has to his name is when he was pulling the planet back together, where the pieces were moving at 5% the speed of light." FACToid: In Super Mario Galaxy, Bowser was able to tag Starship Mario with his meteorite attacks, and even catch up to the ship. For comparison, Starship Mario crossed light-years in mere moments. When dodging these same meteors and dodging attacks from Bowser. This travel speed is transversive with reaction speed, as it wouldn't make sense for Bowser to not be able to react at these speeds, otherwise he would be ramming into everything. F.A.C.T.S.: "Meanwhile, Yoshi has feats, both from himself and from scaling, that easily put his at several times over the speed of light. The feat from Raphael the Raven's boss fight in particular puts the raven's speed of flight after being defeated as well over 40 million times the speed of light, completely dwarfing even Spyro's most impressive displays of speed." Manny: "Even when stacking Dragon Time, the percentage at which it functions still puts Spyro's speed under Yoshi's by a huge margin." FACToid: The feat of going from one point to another point across the world and back can be calculated with an hour timeframe as a low-end estimate, producing an approx. of Mach 21; a high-end estimate of 30 minutes results in Mach 41 for the feat's travel speed. Manny: "In fact, it pretty much wouldn't help him at all!" Chelsea: "Alright, I'm... not even gonna argue, Spyro kinda gets... blitzed here." Manny: "And while Dark Spyro would give Spyro a slightly bigger fighting chance, it doesn't tighten the gaps enough to give Spyro a win - especially due to Yoshi and Baby Mario's multiple invincibility-based forms." Chelsea: "That, right there? That's what I'm talking about. From the get-go, it was pretty obvious that their companions served two completely different purposes. Spyro and Sparx have been dependent on one another since birth, while... Yoshi doesn't really need Baby Mario. Actually, it was kind of a handicap that he's even have to watch this kid throughout the battle." Rick: "Sounds about right to me. Note that even without Baby Mario, it would make no difference. Spyro and Sparx simply couldn't match the stats of the dynamic dino duo." Manny: "Hey, at least Spyro's still alive. Otherwise, the Purple Dragons would've gone..." (Music stops) Manny: "Egg-stinct!" (beat) Chelsea: "You know what? Screw you, Manny."(gets up and leaves) Manny: "Sis? Sis! Why is it every time I win, I still lose!? Come back!" (goes after her) Rick: "These two kids sure are something... The winners of this Battle Royale are Yoshi and Baby Mario!" Yoshi, carrying Baby Mario, sets out to return him to his parents. F.A.C.T.S.'s Final Verdict Final Evaluation * Level - Yoshi & Baby Mario (Yoshi & Baby Mario - Star; Spyro & Sparx - Large Planet) * Yoshi & Baby Mario with scaling - Multi-Solar System * Dark Spyro - Likely higher (referring to the Large Planet level from earlier) Attack Potency - Yoshi & Baby Mario Strength - Yoshi & Baby Mario Durability - Yoshi & Baby Mario Speed - Yoshi & Baby Mario Arsenal - Yoshi & Baby Mario Intelligence - Spyro & Sparx Experience - Yoshi & Baby Mario Yoshi & Baby Mario +Higher destructive capability. +Wackier and less predictive abilities. +More level-headed in a fight. +Baby Mario > Sparx in stats. -Likely not smarter. -Catching Baby Mario's bubble is a hindrance. Spyro & Sparx +Better use of terrain via elements. +Sparx has more abilities than Baby Mario. -No solid answer for enemies' super states. -Forfeits intelligence advantage with Dark Spyro. -Physically outmatched. -Power-ups are temporary. -Cocky nature would put him in danger. Trivia * The connection between Yoshi and Spyro is that they are powerful reptile video game characters who have been featured in many different gaming series in the franchises they appear in. Additionally, they can breathe fire and often save young babies, Baby Mario for Yoshi and Dragon Eggs for Spyro. *This is the second episode of Battle Royale that revealed one combatant first (that being Yoshi), the first one being Guts VS Wolverine. It did so in an update video, to compensate for Leone VS Yang's delay. **However, this is the first episode to reveal the single combatant via the YouTube channel, as Wolverine was revealed via twitter. *This is the first episode to use art made by the Crossover X team's official artist, ChilliU, in its thumbnail. *This is the second episode to premiere live at Liberty City Anime Con, after Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon in 2017 and before Cammy VS Nina in 2019. * Yoshi's reveal music is Yoshi's Island - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and the full reveal trailer's music is Final Boss - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. * This episode marks the first on-screen appearance of Manny and Chelsea, as illustrations of them (made by ChilliU) are shown when they start to bicker during Spyro's analysis. Category:Battle Royale Episodes Category:Video Game vs. Video Game Episodes Category:Hero vs. Hero Episodes Category:Animals Only Episodes Category:Male vs. Genderless Episodes Category:Death Battle Themed Episodes Category:Fights animated by DJ.Dino Category:Manny's Winning Episodes